Of Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Some spoilers from Ironman 3 here, turn back if you've not watched and intends to. As the title had hinted, this is another possible scenario of how Tony would meet someone who is somewhat very much similar to him, but yet does not understand very clearly of the fragile line between Reality and Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha crossover Iron Man**

Ever since Aldrich Killian and the Extremis virus, his nightmares had up till then been a constant reminder of what had happened in New York. It was not something that he could easily forget, and because of it, he would sometimes still have the persisting issues of an anxiety attacks. And every night when he sleeps, Tony's greatest fears would reawaken, showing him of the alternate reality of which he fears the most.

Pepper Potts was the one person that he cherished and still does despite of everything. And in the nights when they slept together, he would still have those nightmares. However there was a time when he was sleeping, Tony felt something akin to a sort of peace that he could not phantom after so many nightmares. He remembered very vividly of the dream, it felt as though he was in it for days, months even as he explored the vast greatness of it. Scenes were ever changing, no temptations or demons lurking in his dreams for a while, until things took a different path when he approached a great old tree.

A lone female with hair as dark as raven stood with her back to him, dressed in a Japanese sailor uniform of forest green and white with a red kerchief like tie. Tony was cautious in approaching her even if he felt no hostility or the shimmer of volcano lightning like effect running under her skin. In fact it was as though she beckons for him to approach her. And when he did, she was not in the least bit surprise or shock to have a companion.

"Nightmares?" she asked, voice soft but firm as though knowing something that he did not, but her eyes looked straight out to the vastness of the great landscape of wild flowers, overlooking towards where mountains were hidden and shrouded with mystery. Some were as though there was a storm brewing around them.

"You're intruding little girl," Tony remarked as he studied her. He had never known that dreams could be so real, nor did he expect that there would be someone out there to share a dream.

There were many times in the past when he was younger that he heard of shared dreams. These were rare and at times it shows of their true soul mate, however, him being Tony Stark, was skeptical of such beliefs and never did give it much thought or even a penny of his thoughts. She shifted a little as thought trying to put her weight onto her other leg, but if this was indeed a dream, how was it that she would even know what pain or tiredness feel like in it. And as if answering his thoughts, she told him the different type of dreams that there are, and the one that he was in.

Tony laughed at her, unbelieving of what she was saying but only to have what she said come true as he was attacked with an arrow that shot straight to his shoulder. She turned sharply towards where she seemed to have spotted their attacker. Her doe brown eyes, turned darker glazed over in what seemed like dark royal honey.

"Kikyo," was her soft acknowledgement towards another female that bares remarkable similarity in appearance to the young teenager before of him, except that what she was wearing seemed more back dated, and formal. _"A miko,"_ he finally remembered as he looked between the both of them, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder with a soft cry as he applied pressure onto the wound, moving away from them.

"Naraku," she called out a name, eyes never wavering from the form of the other miko who had her bow and arrow strung and aimed at the teenager who Tony first saw. However, he was instead blocked by another figure, this time wearing period costume from Japan with weird looking armor that seemed to be made out of bones standing in front of him with a sinister smile.

Tony was lucky to be able to deflect and defend himself for a short minute, but was instead held by his neck as he was lifted off the ground by ungodly strength that made him wonder if he was one. Just as he was out of breath and about to black out, Tony was saved by the sound of screaming not from him but by the male that was strangling him as he fell to the ground coughing and trying to breath in air at the same time.

"Let me help you," the female said to him all to calmly as he tried to push her away, but was instead gently urged to lie back down onto the ground as she hovered a hand over to where the arrow had pierced him. There was a glow and then the feeling of warmth that spread through to his body before it dimmed and disappeared.

This was all too real for dreams as Tony sat up taking in deep breaths of air, a hand reaching up to where his shoulder was pierced to see no wound, but just the stain of blood on his shirt to prove of what had happened to be something rather real in this world.

"I'm sorry for what had happened," she told him as the girl took a sit on the ground beside of him.

"What is this place, what the hell is going on here," Tony demanded, his frown deepening as he placed a hand over to where his shoulder was formally injured, as though needing the wet blood stain as some form of assurance that this is really happening in such a place where he had thought to be just a dream.

"You're very much asleep I can assure you that, however I'm sorry that you're in my dreamscape, my nightmares," she told him with all seriousness, a deep wisdom in her eyes as though there were many untold horrors that she had seen and been through that no normal human being should know of at all.

"Then you're someone real as well, like me?" he questioned, perplexed, but slowly digesting whatever information was given to him.

"Yes and no, I'm here yet not here, but I can chose the path on which I decided to take to," however with the look that he gave her, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before opening them as she tried again.

"You could say that I'm some form of a deity with their abilities to administrate things or beings as to how I would deem fit," Kagome saw a look as though of understanding, but then she saw how there was an almost haunted like look that took over his eyes. He was staring out into the open air as though relieving a horrible memory, and his jaw clenched as he to pull away from it.

"It is about time that you should awaken," Kagome told him, putting a hand upon his shoulder as she gently helped him up by his arm.

"Do not worry, the wound would be but a mere dull ache when you awaken," she told him as Kagome took a few steps away from him, and he saw nothing but blurs of bright lights filtering into his room, awaken by JARVIS. He could remember vividly of what had happened as Tony reached out o feel his shoulder, and true enough when he touched it, there was but a dull ache to it as what the girl in his dreams told him.

It had somewhat unsettled him as Tony made his way down to his newly built lab of his new home in the coastal area of California. His day passed by without aim as he tinkered with his newly created prototype of the few new suits that he had kept. There was a need for he had come to realize, only because he wanted to protect Pepper, the person who is his "heart".

And when night came, Tony was almost fearful of falling asleep, but the medication from his doctor for the wound that was healing from his previous operation to take the remaining shrapnel out, put him right to sleep shortly after. Again he was back in the same dreamscape where he had met the female who had "healed" him from his attack, but was nowhere to be seen and it was good, as he had thought that it was really perhaps part of his strange figment of an imagination.

However whilst he was exploring into what seemed like an ancient untouched forest of many hundreds of years ago, Tony was blocked in his path by someone with white haired and dog ears flickering in irritation above of his head as he growled at Tony. Tony cried out in shock as the other's golden eyes seem to pierce right into his heart, coming closer and closer until he grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt as he inspected the other male closer.

"Inuyasha!" called out the familiar voice of the female that he had never thought to ever be so relieved to hear in this dream world. The dog like male dropped Tony to the ground, his eyes never leaving Tony as the other seemingly waited for the arrival of someone.

"You!" she called out as though shock to see him there again, but walked up to him as she gave him a hand in standing.

"This is rare," she muttered to no one in particular, but instead the dog like male called out to her rather loudly addressing her as a wench but was found soon after in a crate that he had created with a mere word from her lips.

"I'm sorry for his language, Inuyasha can be rather crude at times, but he means no harm," the girl told him, taking his hand as she lead him to the various other parts of the forest.

"This dreamscape, how did you get here," she asked firmly, a worried look upon her face as she waited as patiently as she could for his answer, and when he gave it to her along with his frustration, Kagome kept silent for a moment putting a hand up to silence the male as she thought to herself for a moment.

"Hey, what the hell is going on," he asked her, pointing back to the direction in which they had originally came from, "And what the hell is that dog like boy, is this some kind of fantasy that you fancy?" Tony asked intrigued for a moment at the thought of her interest in sex.

"Please refrain from saying that, and he is a hanyou, a half-demon," she told him before silencing him again with a raise of her hand as she sat down on a particularly thick root on the ground, trying to figure what was going on.

"He looks more like something out from some weird mutation rather than a demon, I have seen things uglier than a demon," Tony commented matter-of-factly, as he leaned against the tree for support, studying the female. Never had he been silenced before and this little girl, a teenager no less is silencing him. And Tony Stark never takes orders or request like this well at all, and more than often does exactly what he wants.

He walked away, further into the forest, unaware of the dangers of being in another's dream or the potential of it. It was until he was far enough as Tony shout out comments and what seemed like orders for a place to rest or her directional information, that Tony realized how alone he was and the echo of his voice in the vast place. It was cold, scary even as things seemed to have darkened quickly. There was a few creeks, the sound of twigs, and branches breaking as Tony froze for a moment in his step, trying to access quickly of the thing that might out there.

Just as he was about to take off in another direction, a hand reached out to cover his mouth as he was dragged off into the darker parts of the woods where it was total darkness. Should he still had his arc reactor, Tony might have been able to see in the dark or make out who it was, but instead he jabbed the person in the stomach as he took hold of the hand and swung it around the perpetrator, his arms around the person's neck as he tried to strangle his attacker.

Then came a soft glow of light from the person's hand as his attacker shined it upon her face, her other free hand hitting his arm to let her go as she struggled to take in air. When he did, Tony all but shouted at the poor Kagome for what she had done and how he could have easily killed her.

"And you should not just walked off on your own to explore! You're just like that stupid mutt, one day you're going to end up dead like him!" Kagome told him off, her tone equally as angry as she face the other male.

"What you mean dead," Tony stopped in his rant to face her, confused of what she had just told him.

Kagome shook her head, annoyed at him still as she told him of where he was and the things that she has control of and what she does not have control over. He silently access it, until he felt her hand holding onto his, tugging at his hand for him to follow her as they trekked through the darkness with a mere wisp of a light to guide their path.

"Can I do that light thing you're doing," Tony asked, fascinated for a moment as he looked at his other free hand wondering on it, concentrating for a moment before heard an exasperated sigh from the teenage girl guiding him.

"No, and it would do you well to not go into other people's dreamscape, you could very well end up dead," she told him, tugging at him to hurry in his pace as they reached to where there were streams of light coming through.

"Don't ever come back," Kagome scolded Tony before shoving him into the light, using some of her miko powers as she sent him jolting back awake to where his real body is.

Tony awakened slightly earlier than expected as he sat up in bed, the lights in his room automatically switching on as he noticed the emptiness of the bed.

"Tony? Are you alright?" he heard the sweet voice of Pepper's calling out to him as he turned to her, leaning down to kiss her to assure her that everything was alright and how she should get back to sleep.

Tony however remained awake as he went down to his personal lab where he took the time to do a light work out in the morning as well as to tinker around with a few new designs of prototype trackers that he was working on. Who knows of what others that have the Extremis virus in them survived the ordeal and are out about gathering, plotting their next move. There was always a treat out there and there was nothing much that Tony could do about it but to wait.

Again when night comes and he falls back to sleep, he found himself in the very same dreamscape of which he thought he would not be returning to. With a groan he was greeted with the face of a very annoyed teenage girl looking at him.

"Do you really want to be killed," she demanded at him in a hiss as Tony defended himself on not intending to even setting foot into where it was known to be of her dreamscape.

The girl made a rather impressive growl as she dragged him over to where he thought to be of a safe location or a way out but instead was brought along to a battlefield. There were countless of dead bodies were, some were in the midst of decomposition, but the pungent smell of death clung onto his nose refusing to let go. They were all mutated in the most horrible of manners and most of them were horrible in death by the way they had died. There were many stray body parts everywhere as he was tugged to walk amongst them, or onto them as well.

"We need to move, you're here at a very wrong time," Kagome informed Tony as she dragged him across what he deemed to be the Valley of Death.

It was perhaps one of the most horrible of feeling both waking and sleeping that he was experiencing at the moment as Tony tried to do something similar to the "mind over matter" technique. She must have known as she tugged at his hand urgently and told him to put aside whatever nonsense and disturbing thoughts that he had. It was easier said than done, and she on the other hand, was doing a fantastic job at it and putting him to shame. It was a good thing however that this was between the two of them here in her dreamscape.

Tony was bloodied and covered in sweat and other substances that he could not identify but to classify it as jelly matter. Just as he was about to open his mouth to demand of what she had meant about him being there at the wrong time or moment, Tony was instantly silent as he stared at the monstrosity of being before of them. The male was attached to the body of an arachnid it would seem, but along that, there were many other things as well, tentacles and claws, even other forms of mutation that he thought to be impossible. This was basically a horror of Igor's experiment gone wrong as he tried to figure a way out to help them both.

However before he could do anything or thing of something, he was immediately defended by the teenage girl as she stood in a battle like stance before of him with her bows and arrows that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, strung and fired. She was like a machine gun, on the run as her other weapons consisting of a Japanese katana was drawn and used to attack or block the oncoming attacks of the weird claw like tentacle coming towards her.

He looked about as he tried to think of what could be used as weapons even trying to concentrate his minds on conjuring himself a set of his suit up to try to help her situation, but he was in the end helpless, and useless to her in their current situation. And just as she was pierced through her stomach, blood dripping from the side of her lips, she shot an arrow right through to its head. Tony closed his eyes from reflex to prevent himself from seeing the horror of what he felt like would be should he see Pepper die before of him through the failure of the Extremis and her binding.

When he opened his eyes, she was what seemed to be half dead as Tony tried to run towards her to help her on the battlefield with whatever mediocre skills that he has. It the intensity there was scary enough for him, if this was hell, he sure as hell wish that his suit was with him to help the teenage girl he barely knew. However it shocked him even more was that she seemed to ignore her injury that could mean her death as she pushed him away, using that same light that he saw her used to heal his wound and pushed him back into reality.

Tony awoke with a startle short scream as he sat up promptly in his bed, a light coat of sweat around his body as he soaked part of his shirt. It was a nightmare, but though it may have not been his nightmare or dreamscape, it still scared Tony in how helpless and useless he had felt in helping the girl. When he had tried to go back into the world of the dreamscape again, Tony found himself to be unable to sleep and restless as he paced about in his room. He then remembered the few names that she had mentioned in their first meeting and had rushed down to his lab whilst giving commands and orders to JARVIS to run a check through his system for known people know of "Inuyasha" and "Kikyo" also running through possible images that could be linked to them.

It took a short while to gather the information, but Tony Stark was finally able to get the information that he needed as he track the legend down to the place of origin as well as the myths that were related to it. It was impossible for a person to be able to exist in that time and yet at the same time exist in the very same time as where he came from. However the many incidents and fights that he had been through as well as the thing that had happened in New York, it had changed his perspective almost too drastically and leaves him with nothing but fears and nightmares that Tony had refused to voiced out for anyone until after this Extremis fight.

Then it finally sunk into him that what may have been mere dreams and nightmares, actually bore truth to it and like the many unexplainable things in his life, Tony felt that for once, perhaps he had found someone who would possibly understand his many fears also the many feelings that he had not dared to disclose to even Pepper. This time Tony could not wait to fall asleep when night comes, but to his disappointment, he was sunk right back into his own dreams and nightmares. Just as when he had thought he could find someone to share his thoughts properly and to at least try to communicate properly, he was not able to get back to the teenage girl's dreamscape.

Tony was not one to give up as he tried repeatedly over the next few nights, but was never able to get there, only to his own dreams and nightmares. It was however on one of those rare occurrence, Kagome appeared in his dreams this time, as she walked up towards him, Tony noticed something different about her this time.

"You are a very persistent and stubborn man I would give you that, however I am here to tell you that you alone can face your own demons, those that you have seen in mine are all real, but they are mine alone to face, and responsibilities to bear. Never again will you be able to enter my dreamscape without my permission, and let's not meet in reality," she told him pointedly, obviously annoyed at his last behavior when he was in her dreamscape.

"Wait!" Tony called out, "I need to know, why can't I enter your dreamscape the past few nights, there was a lot of things in which I wanted to asked you," he asked, a certain sense of urgency to know the answer. Kagome told him the reasons that he know very well himself, but had refused to face until then.

"What about your name?" Tony shouted out to her already fading form just as he was absorbing in what she had told him, but got what he wanted as he smiled in an almost goofy manner at the answer.

She was possibly the most interesting of female, but he too realized that this time when he saw her, she was more mature, no longer a teenage but that of a young lady with a body that could bring any guys to heaven, and lips to satisfy anyone's needs. However Tony was already in a stable and steady relationship and he is happy in it.

Perhaps he would personally meet this Higurashi Kagome one day to thank her. Now, he needed to awaken.

* * *

A/N:

Hello All.

Having just finished watching Ironman 3, I got a weird idea and thought to try out this story for a different type of twist. And yes there are certain spoilers in this story if you have not watched it yet, and I apologize for it and it's too late too unread what you have read. Meanwhile, ENJOY!

P.S. I'm not sure about continuing this story as a Tony/Kagome pairing, but I might contemplate on it, do let me know on what you think too. Cheers


	2. Impromptu

**Inuyasha crossover Iron Man  
Chapter 2: Impromptu  
**  
Complying to any form of request or what is close to even an order was not something that Tony Stark was good at. In fact it made him want to find out more about it and to know it more closely. For a few weeks now, Tony had been running searches on a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi, however he had find it odd that every time he thought he was close to finding her, her presence disappeared. This was an open challenge for him, the more that Higurashi wanted to stay out of his radar, the more he was out to find her.

Kagome was of course informed of almost every single thing that Tony Stark had tried to do by _"hunting"_ her down. It had at first amused her as she listened to what Shippo had installed for him with each steps that he take. And like what his reputation had staked, he really is a stubborn person who would not take impossible or no for an answer. It was amusing for some time, however it was getting rather annoying that he was somewhat not relenting to what he had set out to do at all. Kagome had thought that there were many other things that he would be busy working on especially after the Extremis virus on which he was fighting off earlier. Not that the information that she had gotten was of legal means, it was due to her being curious for a moment though. There were of course _the other_ way but it was unnecessary she had thought if she could do what Tony Stark was ever capable and famous for, not following the rules.

From weeks it became a month since she had heard of Tony's sudden search interest in her and he was still not relenting. It was almost just as annoying as how Koga would always declare that she was "his woman" lucky for her he came to his senses with Ayame there to keep him in place. She studied the menu of the restaurant that she was in, awaiting for the arrival of Shippo who was seemingly running late again as it seemed. Kagome gave her order for a drink, thinking that it was the waiter but was surprised when she looked up to see Tony Stark glancing down at her with a raised brow as he settled in the seat opposite of her.

"I see you do not take kindly to what was told to you," Kagome told Tony almost to casually in perfect English as she managed to place her order this time with a passing waiter.

"You are surprisingly evasive from my radar, curiously evasive by my technology," Tony said as he leaned back on the chair sitting upright as he crossed his hands upon the table.

"Mr. Stark, how nice of you to drop by so uninvitingly," a smooth voice said as a handsome male with a brownish auburn hair cut to short as waves and curls of it were styled with care.

"Hello mother," Shippo said with a twinkle in his forest green eyes as he leaned forward to place an affectionate kiss upon her cheeks before taking a seat next to her as he held her hand.

Tony for once was silent as he looked between them, there were many thoughts that were running through his head as he watches between the two of them interact, all smiles and with proper decorum. It had come to his attention that he had perhaps made a mistake of the girl that he had met in his dream. She looked older than what she had thought her to be of a teenager. More matured, with killer curves, especially those lips that had captured his attention since they had last met informally that are.

"I do believe Mr. Stark, that you've crossed the boundaries of just mere personal space to that of a stalker," Shippo said as he smiled innocently at the billionaire, there were years of wisdom and mischief in his eyes, the same twinkle that he had seen in Loki's, bringing him back to another memory.

It took all but nothing to put him into a daze like flashback as Kagome and Shippo exchange looked between on another. Kagome reached out to touch his hand, using her inner eye as she travelled into his mind by a mere touch as she looked at what he was _seeing_. It was all that simple as the Kagome in there took hold of Tony's hand bringing him back to reality as she saw Tony's eyes focusing once more at them. Shippo casually dusted invisible lint and dust off his perfectly pressed jacket, telling Kagome that it was unnecessary to do what she had done for someone that had been doing nothing much but seemingly tracking her down in any ways and means possible, and with much success it would seem. Kagome hushed Shippo as she let go of Tony's hand to take make her order when they had captured the attention of another passing waiter.

"Y-you, how did you do that," Tony demanded as he looked at her in an almost glaring manner. He was almost shaky beads of sweat had started forming from when he returned to the memories of what had happened in New York and more recently, of the Extremis case.

The two people that Tony faces, took a sip of their drink, both exchanging looks of mischief, an aura of unfathomable mystery hung thick around of them. "Do you really think Mr. Stark, that you'd be the only one with demons of their own that shadows over other mere human's own?" Shippo asked as he leaned forward to rest the side of his head on his palm as he winked at a passing waitress who was almost constantly eyeing their table.

"Hush now Shippo, there are things that even Mr. Stark should not know about despite of who he is," Kagome told her adoptive son as she smiled a silent thank to the waiter that had brought her their starters. Picking up a fork as she played with her salad for a moment before spearing a tomato to place in her mouth, knowing well that Tony was watching their movements very closely.

"She's right, Mr. Stark, there are many a things that you should not know about or even try finding out more things that would cause your bowl of problems to overflow more than it already does," Shippo told him, as he too started on his own plate of greens.

"Though I would suggest that you do try to curb your habit of needing to know everything to nothing at the moment. Also I must compliment you on how tight your security is, though obviously it is not all that good enough," the later part made Tony frown as Kagome covered a smile of amusement with her napkin.

"Do excuse his need to create mischief and trouble for some people Mr. Stark, but I would heed his advise as well, in not pursuing more things than you could chew off," she told him as she placed her fork down on the table, looking at Tony almost expectantly for his rebuttal or some form of stubbornness. And just as predictable as he is, he picked the menu up to order something simple off it; determine to stay there to get whatever information he wanted from them.

"I hate to say this kid, but there is nothing flawed with my security, and I would have been notified of any kind of breach even if you were merely just breathing onto it," Tony said in his usual tone of stubborn defiance as he made himself more comfortable with a freshly poured glass of scotch.

Shippo could only smile at that thought as he placed his fork down this time an indulgent smile upon his lips as though to pacify him. Things could not get any more awkward as she noticed that Tony was doing a lot of talking with Shippo as they would exchange banter back and forth trying to make the other drop whatever hint or things that the other was not meant to say. Needless to say, Shippo had years, hundreds of years to perfect and see through all types of tricks.

"_Boys_, behave, we're in a restaurant. Though I must say Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts seems to be really giving for her to let you run loose like that after such a near death experience that you had encounter one after the other," Kagome said, striking up a casual topic. As she dabbed away the stray sauce that was left on the side of her lips, Kagome turned her full attention to him. It was after all not always that someone was able to find her that easily, though what surprised her really was that it took Tony Stark longer than what she had predicted.

"I believe Ms Higurashi, that you're right on that, however that would be a personal problem that we're currently looking into," Tony told her nonchalantly as though hoping that it would not cause Kagome to ask any more question in regards to it, as it was obviously distressing him.

"Would it be correct if I were to say that you Mr. Stark had crossed the line with her more than needed, and it is wearing her thin?" Shippo asked with a smirk, looking up at him for a moment as he watches the expression on Tony Stark's face changes almost too quickly.

"I apologize on behalf of my son Mr. Stark for stepping out of the boundaries," Kagome said throwing a warning look at Shippo as she returned to her meal, looking at Tony from beneath her lashes as she took a sip of her drink.

Tony did not answer as though brought back into another flashback daze as he looked at the empty space between them. Kagome sighed as she started finding it somewhat of an annoyance, for the need to bring him back to reality. If it was anything, Kagome was starting to prefer the Tony Stark that she had met in her dreamscape than the one who is almost constantly spacing out with the "right" words. Again, Kagome reached out for his hand as she brought him back out to the world in which they belonged to before it became an embarrassment for him.

"Really Mr. Stark, you have to stop being drawn so easily to your own flashback and memories, it is really not doing any good to your own health. And here I thought we had talked about it enough, had your previous experience with me not enough to be known to you?" Kagome asked as she waited for him to reply, he was somewhat faster to regain his _consciousness_ this time as Shippo let out a sigh beside of her, tired of the scene before her.

"It must have slipped my mind like how most dreams are," Tony finally replied her all too dryly, finding it intriguing of how she could so easily bring him out of whatever horrible flashback or memories that he was having. Shippo noticed the exchange, but kept his silence of what was going on, especially with what he had just found out. It was not something that he had anticipated much but he foresees that it was going to be a rising problem if not handled fast.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sure that you're a busy man, especially a super hero for the better of the world, do you not have other pressing matters on hand that you have need to see to?" Shippo asked as he looked towards Tony with a renewed hardness to his eyes as his eyes flashed dangerously into serpent like slits before being back to his usual smile of all smiles again. It was a silent threat to Tony, however he knows that it was dangerous to mess with a male with such great influence, however Shippo had an idea in mind, one that perhaps Kagome and Sesshoumaru would both reprimand him for a few years.

"I'm sorry we were not acquainted at all, you are?" Tony ask as though noticing him for the first time as Tony looked at Shippo expectantly.

"Shippo Gitsune," the fox supplied not at tall interested in shaking hands with the human male that is causing them to have more attention than needed in a restaurant that both Kagome and him frequent.

"Really, you two are behaving like children needing to win over something," Kagome commented with slight annoyance as she sat back in her seat with the same annoyance that she had showed when faced with Tony's stubbornness to let go of certain things in her dreamscape.

"Look Mr. Stark, congratulations, you've found me, your little puzzle has been solved, and I must say that though it was nice to meet you for the first time in person, let's not do this again, especially when both of us know that there is nothing else for you to find out about us," Kagome told him cordially and politely.

Kagome know better than that of Tony's personality as she noticed the tension between the two males slowly ebbed away. It was somewhat tiring at times to be in the middle of situation like this, however it was also partially her fault for allow this to happen, and not better handling the issue. She would have sighed in situation like this, however it would be somewhat unbecoming of her and of course something that even Sesshoumaru would reprimand her shortly about and to give her training and work that she hated.

"I know of the Shikon no Tama, and the history of it, especially more so of the legend that surrounds it," Tony finally said as he sat forward watching the two of them change expression, Kagome's paled while the smile upon Shippo's face disappeared. He finally hit the right note, as Tony enjoyed the moment of finally managing to change the topic and take control of it.

Kagome cleared her throat as she drank down her glass of water steadily, her mind trying to clear of what had happened years ago for her. Shippo on the other hand clasped both his hands together as he too leaned forward in his seat to better study Tony, unsure of how much he knows or what he had found out, especially with the many things that they internet is capable of spreading.

"I must say, that this little piece of legend interest me. Even more so when I saw this ugly thing, Naraku, I think he was called, in one of the many battles I'm sure that Ms. Higurashi here have been through," he continued, taking a bite out of his main dish as he watched them both react and waited for either one of them to answer.

The silence this time was thick and somewhat uncomfortable as they two Japanese contemplated of the many paths, both eating their own meal as though with a sudden interest in it. Kagome knew that this would have been mentioned, except that she had hope it would be in a more discreet manner rather than his forthrightness.

"Mr. Stark, these were mere legends told to children in the past of the power of greed and power, and how they should not succumb to its own even when tempted," Kagome told him, being all formal again as she cut up another piece of her meal.

"Ms. Higurashi, you and I both know better than that, but even more so, I want to know is how you could so easily manipulate the dreams to chase me out of it and how you had brought me out of my own flashback earlier on," Tony's tone was strict and did not leave room for any evasions.

"I must hand it to you Mr. Stark, for a person who is always risking his life, would you not say that your life itself is in a jeopardy of its own by coming to us?" Shippo asked, gone were the jokes the light-heartedness, it was replace by the tone that he would use when dealing with business.

Kagome reached out to place a hand on Shippo's hand as she shook her head, as though preventing him from doing something. Tony noticed that look that he saw once in her dreamscape, it was when he was going to suggest something "stupid" to her. Tony tensed a little, Kagome and Shippo saw the way his jaw tightened when clenched down on. He had no idea of whom he was dealing with, and if her dreamscape would indicate or say anything, Tony should be weary of either of them.

"Mr. Stark, some things are best remained in the sleeping memory," Kagome told him. She weary and tired for a moment as she leaned back in her chair more or less predicting of how persistent Tony Stark was going to be, and how much of a handful he was going to be when perusing this matter. She know the look on his face, he was not at all accepting of what she had just told him, in fact she saw that determine look in his eyes that indicated as much to her.

"Perhaps, Mr. Stark, your kind are not ready for what you are seeking an answer to," Kagome told him in all seriousness.

* * *

A/N:

To my Readers  
Hello all, this fanfic has surprisingly taken a rather all too well response, and I have extended this into a fanfic of Tony Stark/Kagome Higurashi pairing.  
I hope that you enjoy it and not disappointed, and tell me what you think! Cheers!

To ScornedxRose  
Hello! Thank you so much for expressing your interest in this story, and I have decided to extend and make this into a current running story. Hope that you enjoy it!

To Spastic Freak  
Thank you for telling me of your interest, and I have taken it into serious consideration to make this into a continuing fanfiction. The pairing is as you wished as well. Hope that you enjoy it!

To GiggleboxGirlie  
Thank you for your review, and have extended it into a story that I will be continuing. Oddly I find that her eyes if replaced by other colors would be somewhat out of personality or character, if it is in the same shades of what her original eye colours is, then yes it would be a lot more accurate in her looks. Again thank you so much for your review it is the few motivated ones that made me thought twice of continuing this story, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Cheers!

To Mistress of Darkness Katana  
Hello, I hope that you have watched the movie already, and yes it was a great show for me to watch. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Amy  
Hello, great movie wasn't it? At least it is a hell lot better than the second movie I feel. I start finding Pepper Potts in the movie to be annoying after re-watching the Iron Man movies again, and even more so especially with the way she accepts Tony. And yes it was motivational to have reviews like yours as well to keep me thinking of continuing this story, thank you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and not feel disappointed by it. Cheers!


	3. Discontentment

**Inuyasha crossover Iron Man  
Chapter 3: Discontentment  
**  
He was still very much like that of a child Kagome find, especially after he had left them right after lunch and with such a frightfully serious expression upon his face. Kagome however was very glad that he did not do anything more than their first meeting in the restaurant. It was like they had parted ways and gone about with their lives as per normal. Shippo however told her otherwise when he was informed Kagome of what was going on, and then there was also the rare appearance of Sesshoumaru that was there to make things somewhat more difficult for her.

Kagome sighed as she slipped into an easy dream, and from it she relieved the nightmares and horrors of her past that she had once lived. She took a breath as she watches the various scenes before her warped and changed according to her many sway of moods as they continued to torment her so like the various demons of her past that are still continuously chasing after her for the Shikon no Tama.

"You've a very interesting _reality_ Miss Higurashi," the very same voice that she had thought she would never hear again, even in her dreamscape. Yet somehow it gave her a sense of relieve to know that he was still around, even if it meant that he was intruding into her dreamscape.

Her smile was hidden as she shook her head that was bowed down and away from him to prevent whatever emotions upon her face to be seen. And when she was sure of herself, Kagome looked up at him, her dreamscape was now back to normal as though they were in the forest where she first met Inuyasha, under the Goshinboku tree where everything began. Everything here was very peaceful as Kagome turned to face Tony fully, her eyes held hidden depths of sadness and unspoken words that seemed to be longing for a listening ear, someone who she could fully trust and would give her that without any questions asked.

"You're a very stubborn man Mr. Stark," she told him again, taking a slow stroll through the woods as she looked up through the canopy of the trees, watching the few streams of sunlight that leaked through the leaves.

She knows of why he was here, and she however was not at all feeling like releasing to him of the answers in which he was seeking for. He was once again intruding into her dream, though this time he was very much so quiet and reserve as though deep in thoughts, following closely beside of her as though afraid of getting lost. The words that left his mouths were not what she had expected as Kagome stopped in her tracks to turn around and watched the sullenness in him showed clearly upon his face. Kagome shook her head as she wave her hand for the place to change and transform, taking them to a place that was well out of any mortal's reach.

The place, somewhat of a traditional design to that of a palace and a Shrine all mixed into one as they now stood in the garden where wisteria of all colors were in bloom. She urges for him to follow her as she lead him to a seating area just beneath a blooming cherry blossom tree. Kagome motioned to the not so traditional western influenced metal garden furniture as she took a seat in her white metal garden chair, getting herself comfortable against the high backing and resting one of her arm on the armrest. Tony was hesitant, still adjusting to how quickly the place seemed to change as he approached the seat unsure of himself but finally settled into the chair opposite of her. Kagome poured them both cups of tea as she laid it before Tony, not wanting to break the silence yet with the current mood.

This was not she had expected things to turn out to be like, though now it was pity that brought her to treat him somewhat nicer as she patronized him for the time being, or at least until he had talked it out about the thing that he was facing at the moment. It was somewhat awkward as even Shippo did not go through such a phase, and it was usually mainly her three close friends from school that would be offering her unnecessary advices, though some were actually good she had thought. Just as Kagome thought that Tony was going to remain quiet, she was going to prompt him when he suddenly told her of what had happened.

Anthony Edward Stark can be childishly cute at times Kagome thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea to hide the smile that was on her lips. And he was just at the moment, helplessly cute, yet it reminded her of how she was like in the past when she could not turn to anyone or tell anyone the truth about her time travelling adventure. It had been a major part of her life, one that replaced a normal school life that a teenager should have had. And it also changed her in many ways than one. Just as Tony was about to go even further into his lengthy story, Kagome interrupted him telling him that it was time for him to leave. And just like that, he suddenly faded and disappeared off from her dreamscape.

Tony was finding it annoying as to how she was always able to tell when it was time for him to leave and just on the dot of it before he would awaken. For once he would like to be able to control when it was time to leave and to be able to say when it was time to leave, the only person to have ever done that to him apart from Kagome was Pepper, but even then he was still rather annoyed by it despite of his nonchalant appearance. Though he has to admit that Kagome is a good listener, better even than Bruce himself, but that was still no way that she should just dismiss him like that and whenever she pleases. Unnerving as it was, there is a need for him to figure out how exactly does this whole dream world is like and how it works, however in doing so he knows that he might need to engage the help of another person that specializes in it.

In his waking moments, it was not that easy for him either, with the leaving of his CEO, Pepper had made it her point that he learn of everything that had been going on when he was not there as well as to the ongoing transactions and businesses in which he had to follow up. Being in such close proximity with Pepper brought back many memories in which they had shared, his fears and worries all mixed into the emotions that he had for her especially when her life was in danger. Tony could not help but to reach out and embrace her again despite of how her body would stiffen up against his, flinching at times even when he would touch her in certain ways whispering into her ears of what he was sorry about and how much he wants their future to be entwined together and just let it grow.

She broke away from him with such a sad look upon her face, her tears were held back, and he thought that he had a chance even, but she walked away from him. Tony had reached out to her, holding onto her wrist so tightly as though afraid to let go, but all Pepper did was that she was sorry and needed some time alone, but he knew that tone which she used. Pepper was not going to change her mind, and despite knowing that he was still ever so persistent trying to get her back, thinking that he ought to give her a day's time to think about it, to calm down before he try wooing her again.

Everyday with or without Tony's knowing, Shippo and Kagome monitored his behavior, even knowing of his every move. Kagome knew him best as compared to Shippo, seeing Tony at times in his own nightmares but never interrupting or making her presence know. He was still a hopeless drunk and terrible in taking a rejection or picking himself up after many rejections from Pepper. Tony really is an odd person, as though asking for a punishment with the way he would try to get back with Pepper or throwing himself at her when there was no one else looking. Kagome saw a reflection of her past self in Tony many times over and it sometimes brought back to her the many times of how she had stupidly put her love out so openly to someone who could not appreciate it and wanted more than what she could offer to him.

Kagome got busy with her own work, as did Shippo and they had never once to worry about ever bumping or having Anthony Stark unexpectedly dropping in on them. However that was not the case with Kagome, she had somehow became somewhat intruding and rude from time to time, checking in on Tony through his sleeping conscious or even slipping through the many charms that she had placed around herself to pay him a 'visit'. She was not in the least bit attracted to him, it was just how he had reminded her very much of her younger self when she was very much in love with Inuyasha and had given him her heart to him until he followed her down into hell. Shippo, who knew of what Kagome was up to, had watched her closely despite obvious disagreement over his actions. The now adult kitsune was more than just affectionate with Kagome, having decided to chase her when he had come into adulthood.

It was his own wistful thinking of being able to properly court Kagome when he found her in the modern era, and build an empire big enough for her to live a comfortable life. However things did not go as how he wished it to be and rather than being far away from her, he rather chose to be close to her as the adoptive son that she had more or less viewed him to be since his younger days and protect her to the best of his abilities. His Kagome had never once suspected of his love for her being more than that of an overly affectionate and protective son to that of something more, in fact she was oblivious to it. Shippo was happy to leave it as that as he too knew well of how Kagome had felt about him. Though he could easily have used his kitsune seduction to win her over, but that was not what he wanted to achieve and had let things go back to how it was when he was still a mere kit and seen her as just that of a mother of sort.

Now with the appearance of Anthony Edward Stark, Shippo was more than displease with how he had disrupted Kagome's very thoughts and mind. That particular human male was just too conspicuous for his liking and also very much so a fickle playboy to match with Kagome. There was no one out there that would be perfect enough for his Kagome despite him wanting her to find happiness. It was a selfish thought but he would very much like to keep Kagome with him just a bit longer, and even if she were to be married, he would always be there for her even after the death of her husband and Kagome's own disappearance from her children at a certain age. He wanted to always be there for her in fact, no matter who was in the way. Though for now she still belongs to him even if it was just he being her ever-sweet adoptive son.

However, one thing is for sure, and that Tony needs to learn how to mind his own business.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello guys, it has been a while again, though here's an update. Hope that you enjoyed the twist in this chapter, and have a great weekend!

To ScornedxRose  
In a way? It might end in less than 10 chapters though. I thought that keeping this story short would be a better choice. Still, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

To GiggleboxGirlie  
Hahaha I mean no offense at all, though it is just a personal opinion. Though I'm glad to see that you've enjoyed the story thus far! Enjoy~

To Spastic Freak  
This is somewhat lighter now, though I do hope that it would not discourage and if anything I hope that the newer twist in this story is to your liking. Enjoy!

To Avulocard21  
Here's another one that is overdue, enjoy!

To Mistress of Darkness Katana  
I was disappointed with The Mandarin, the movie one is funny but its not according to the comic! Don't worry too much about not reviewing, I'm just so glad that you liked the story up till the last chapter (and maybe this one?). I hope that you would not be turn off by the twist of this story, especially to Shippo, though still I hope very much that you enjoyed this story!

To Amy  
Oh I do believe I have not done a Daddy Tony and Kagome fanfic, perhaps you might have mistaken it. I agree with you on that regarding to Pepper's position, it might have just been Tony being somewhat misguided at the feeling of being cared and loved by another person. It does make me wonder how they even know that Pepper would be compatible with the virus itself since it was not really shown in the movie to begin with. Guys like Tony can be mislead so easily just by a show of love, so long as it is from a female over long time period and in the almost right way. For sure though that they did do a good job in showing Tony's growth and much thanks to Robert Downey Jr.

Hmmm inuyasha and Kagome I would say that the time period also plays a part in his personality and his guilt and feeling of first love from Kikyo could somehow sway his love almost too easily. And like many speculations, it could also be just because of Kagome's looks being overly similar to Kikyo that causes many internal conflicts within Inuyasha itself. To be honest I do not find Kikyo all that perfect, she was just groomed and brought up in that manner and time period, if given the chance of a similar background and time period, Kagome might actually turn out to be just as similar to her, if not more lively and somewhat more open with her emotion behind the fan. Hmmm how Tony and Kagome might turn out to be I guess it would be revealed in the next few chapters before it ends. Though I do hope that you enjoy this new twist.

And it's really fun for me to interact and answer reviews like you despite it being long. Have a great weekend!

To CresentWolf1  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!


End file.
